As data communication demands increase in both volume and speed, fiber optics have become an increasingly popular communication approach. One emerging element of this approach for generating the data stream communicated through fiber optics cables comprises a VCSEL optically coupled with a single mode fiber. However, standard top emitting VCSELs generally require wire bonding for electrical connection to the laser driver. These wire bonds may introduce parasitic inductance and reduce the modulation speed. In addition, wire bonds can make assembling external optical elements like lenses for laser beam collimation difficult. The wire bonds may also make coupling the VCSEL emission to single mode fibers and waveguides difficult. Another disadvantage of existing VCSEL designs is that the mechanism for suppression of lateral modes and selection of the fundamental mode that is provided by lateral index variation in the overgrown tunnel junction is quite weak, especially at high driving currents. Yet, operation at high driving currents is highly desirable in order to get increased output power and maximize modulation bandwidth.